dead_world_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan and Ashleigh's lives through an unknown number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume 1: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume 2: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume 3: Dead World Breakout *Safety Behind Bars *This Sorrowful Life *Dead Refuge Volume 4: Dead World Community Sanctuary *After *Sanctuary for Survivors *No Sanctuary Volume 5: Dead World Devastation *Life Among Them *Sanctuary *The Living and the Dead Volume 6: Dead World Afterlife *Oppression *Something to Fear *March to War Volume 7: Dead World Stage of War *All-Out War, Part One *All-Out War, Part Two Volume 8: Dead World New Life *A New Beginning *No Fear No Choice *Crisis of Safety Volume 9: Dead World Hunt or Be Hunted *Strangers of the Apocalypse *Four Walls and a Roof *Narrow Paths Volume 10: Dead World Terrifying Days *Undead Nightmare *To Live or to Die *A Difficult Day Volume 11: Dead World A Larger World *What We Become *Deception and Treachery *Here We Remain Volume 12: Dead World No Way Out *Breakdown *Plague of the Dead *No Way Out Synopsis School of the Dead A mysterious virus outbreak in Surrey Christian Secondary School results in the deaths of many students and teachers. Ryan Lee takes up the mantle of leadership to guide the remaining student and teacher survivors out of the overrun school. Ryan and Ashleigh Yzerman begin a romantic relationship. Along the way, many fall victim to the flesh-eating zombies. In the end, Ryan and Ashleigh become separated from the others, appearing to be the only ones to get out. Town of the Dead Local authorities investigate the events that transpired in Surrey Christian Secondary, which results in the Virus spreading across the planet. In a matter of hours, society has crumbled. Ryan Lee awakens in the midst of the post-apocalypse and soon joins a group of survivors consisting of Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonah, Alex, Judy and Len Klapwyk, Johnson, his brother Kenny, Taylor Williamson, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. A mission to Surrey ultimately pressures the group to abandon the camp in search of safety. Dark Days Ahead After searching for a safe haven for the last 8 months, the group settles down in an abandoned plantation house. While sweeping the woods surrounding the house, Leo Howard is bitten, prompting Ryan to hack his leg off. In the time that follows while waiting for Leo's fate, Ryan and company discover that the living can be just as dangerous as the mindless zombies roaming the landscape. Eventually, a zombie herd storming the plantation house forces Ryan, Ashleigh and the others to abandon their temporary home. They remain separated for a short time before regrouping on the highway. Survivors of the Dead In the past year since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, some things have changed for Ryan and his group of survivors. New people have been welcomed into their group, and the search for safety continues. Along the way, they face many challenges that will test the limits of their faith. But it is only Ryan's confidence that they will make it that keeps them going. A search for a missing friend leads them to a well defended police station, where they meet former police officer Andrew West, who agrees to let them camp there while they search for their friend. What transpires next may decide whether or not Andrew will become another ally or a threat to the group's stability. Dead Hope Hope doesn't always last in the post-apocalyptic world. The group learns this as tensions rise between the survivors during their time in the police station. Andrew West takes an interest in Ashleigh, putting him and Ryan at odds. The real test might be on how well Ryan can maintain stability in the group and keep a healthy friendship with Andrew. Ultimately, an attempt to kill him forces Ryan to make the difficult decision to kill Andrew to protect his people. Rising Apocalypse Recent struggles have caused distrust and loss of faith in the group's current leadership. After the events that took place in the police station, nobody accepted the offer to go out on their own; Ryan has made it clear that if everyone is staying, then "this isn't a democracy anymore." Back on the road again, the group struggles to stay together. It soon becomes clear that finding a safe haven may not be too easy a task. Towards the end, while splitting up to find supplies, Olivia Holt stumbles upon a secure-looking, but overrun Prison. She brings the rest of the group to the hill overlooking it, and despite Ashleigh's protests, Ryan believes that it's good enough, ending Dead World Apocalypse with the last lines in the volume, "it's perfect. We're home." Safety Behind Bars After Olivia discovered the "Canadian Correctional Facility" (otherwise known as the Prison) and with no other places currently available, Ryan deems it the perfect place to set up shop. After cleansing the Prison of all the roamers, the survivors believe that they have finally found a place to call home. Complications arise when they realize they are not the only ones in the Prison, but a group of Prisoners also occupies the Correctional Facility as well. Meanwhile, two survivors of the Surrey Christian Incident (Angelica Malagon and Sonja Marchinkow) are welcomed into the fortified town of Hoodsbury. Angelica sees a chance to live a normal life, but Sonja sees a hidden, more sinister side to The Governor, the town's elected-official. This Sorrowful Life After finally securing a livable home within the Prison, more tensions arise as the group discovers new outside threats. The town of Hoodsbury, ran by its ruthless leader, The Governor, might prove to be one of the toughest challenges they will face. When Sonja arrives at the Prison, Ryan learns about Angelica's survival and pressures her to take them to Hoodsbury. Arriving in Hoodsbury, they encounter the Governor, who soon reveals his true colors, wounding Ryan and imprisoning them. After various torture of Sonja, the Governor recruits his lieutenant Hanson to help them escape and discover the location of their camp. Sonja remains behind and confronts the Governor, engaging him in a fierce battle and taking his eye and right arm off. This drives the Governor into a state of near-death, prompting him to seek retaliation on her and Ryan's group. Dead Refuge The group barely manages to escape from Hoodsbury, returning to the safety of the Prison. While The Governor rallies the people of Hoodsbury against the Prison, Ryan spends time preparing his people for the upcoming battle. It is not long before the Governor's men discover the location of the Prison. Ryan finds that his people are still unprepared when the Hoodsbury Army arrives at their gates. A fierce firefight leaves them vulnerable, driving Megan, Jonah and Jack to leave. Sonja convinces Leo Howard to join her on a sneak attack on the Hoodsbury Army; however the attack backfires and Leo is captured. The Governor takes Leo as a hostage and threatens to kill him if he is refused access to the Prison. When Ryan doesn't respond, the Governor kills Leo Howard and retreats. The Hoodsbury Army promptly returns to the Prison, though the survivors are ready this time. Olivia is able to pick off the Governor's men, and Megan, Jonah and Jack return. The eventual firefight leads to the Prison gates coming down, forcing Ryan and his group to flee as their refuge is overrun by Walkers. After In the aftermath of the showdown with the Hoodsbury Army, Ryan and his group of survivors are scattered and sent on divergent paths, facing problems of their own. Ryan and Ashleigh, accompanied by Lizzie and believing Mika dead during the fall of the Prison, struggle to stay alive. Meanwhile, Olivia tries her best to overcome the feelings of loss while searching for Ryan. Johnson and Megan travel together, facing some tough challenges. Jonah finds himself alone with Mika and Jack. Many challenges are confronted, and the greatest surprise of all is finding a sign and map leading to a supposed safe haven known as Terminus. Sanctuary for Survivors After Ryan, Ashleigh and Lizzie reunite with Olivia Holt, the foursome proceed on the route towards Terminus. Unknown to them, the rest of the group nears Terminus. While making occasional stops, the survivors believe that they are close to safety. However, when Ryan's party arrives at Terminus, they discover the Terminus group's real motives and are forced into a boxcar, where they meet their friends. Ryan tells them that these people will feel pretty stupid when they find out, to which Russell asks what they'll find out, prompting Ryan to finish by saying that "they're fuckin' with the wrong people." No Sanctuary Trapped in a boxcar at Terminus, Ryan devises an escape plan. It is not long before they learn more about Terminus' background, and that it had indeed been a sanctuary in the past. Jack proves himself when he blows a fuel tank, allowing Walkers to invade Terminus and allow Ryan and his group to escape. Ryan and his friends work together to get some payback on the Terminus people, avenging all the innocents they had killed. After escaping from an overrun Terminus, Ryan claims it isn't over until everyone in Terminus is dead, but Olivia manages to talk him out of it, assuring him the Terminus group are done for. Jack soon joins them in the woods outside Terminus, telling Ryan that he "needs to follow him right away." Ryan and the group follows Jack to a cabin far away where he, Ashleigh and Lizzie happily reunite with Mika. Ryan rekindles his friendship with Jonah, and the group continues on their journey. In the end, Ryan edits a Terminus sign to say "No Sanctuary" before following the rest of his group. David (the man from the group at the Surrey Police Department) finds the sign and follows a trail into the woods. Life Among Them After the disaster that had befallen them at the Prison, Ryan and his group of survivors went against numerous obstacles before regrouping again. Ryan's responsibility to Lizzie and Mika causes him to strain his leadership duty to the group. Their search for safety resumes when they are approached by a stranger named Aaron, who offers to take them to the Safe-Zone of Fort Langley. Eventually, Ryan agrees and the group sets out for what they hope will be enough to call home. Sanctuary Ryan and his group of survivors, accompanied by Aaron, arrive at Fort Langley after rescuing a supply run team from the nearby city. After meeting with the community's leader, Carlos, Ryan's group have found their roles: Olivia spends her time in a tower outside the zone, Russell helps out with clearing roamers from the walls, Megan and Ashleigh help out in the infirmary and Ryan acts as the zone's only law enforcement officer. At last, they've found a place to call home. But when Ryan tries to settle a struggle between a man, his wife and child, things go quickly out of control. Dan tries to get revenge on Ryan, killing Carlos' wife and resulting in his own death. Later, a group of scavengers appear, and this causes Carlos to believe he can't lead the community as well as he thought, and subsequently puts Ryan in charge. The Living and the Dead As feared by the survivors after the firefight with the Scavengers, a massive herd is drawn toward the Safe-Zone. Ryan sends a team to retrieve Olivia from the tower, but the plan backfires and the group is separated from everyone else. Everyone rushes inside as the herd takes down the walls. Many people are killed, but eventually the community joins together and defeats the herd. Nicholas later tries taking the Safe-Zone from Ryan, but Ryan is able to defuse the situation and gain Nicholas' respect. The community eventually repairs the walls and new rules are introduced to ensure everyone's safety. Oppression As things begin to return to normal at the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, the group is taken by surprise when their community is approached by an outsider named George Monroe, who wishes to establish a trade route between the Safe-Zone and several other communities around the area. Ryan is initially untrusting of George, keeping him tied up. Eventually, Ryan is convinced by Lizzie that George is a good man. Ryan agrees to return to the Hilltop Colony with George, but regardless, he brings along a small group as precaution. Once they arrive at the Hilltop, Ryan begins to consider George's proposal. Things change when the Hilltop's leader, Douglas, is wounded by a community member claiming to be delivering a message from the Saviors to save a hostage. Towards the end, Ryan discovers the truth as to why he was chosen as the group's leader, and makes a deal with Douglas to help them deal with the Saviors. Something to Fear Ryan and the community of Fort Langley prepare to face the Hilltop's enemies, the Saviors, a group of brutal people led by a man named Mark Shewfelt. Ryan assembles a small group to return to Hilltop, simultaneously placing Ashleigh in command during his absence. Things quickly go downhill as a group of Saviors take them as prisoners. Ryan recognizes Mark Shewfelt as an EA from school. To make an example, Mark Shewfelt kills Jonah in a brutal way, and forces Ryan into an ultimatum that puts the lives of everyone in Fort Langley at risk. After arriving safely at Hilltop, Ryan returns to Fort Langley to prepare them for the arrival of the Saviors. March to War Challenges resume as the community of Fort Langley prepares half of everything for the Saviors. However, things quickly spiral out of control when Mark arrives to collect his offerings from Fort Langley early. The Safe-Zone is almost overrun by the Saviors after a failed attempt to kill Mark, but the arrival of a stranger named Paul and others arrive in time to chase the Saviors off. This happens to begin the stages for an all-out war. Ryan talks with Olivia, Megan and Johnson before accepting help from Paul's group, as he realizes just how much of a threat the Saviors are. All-Out War, Part One After meeting with the survivors of The Kingdom, Ryan, along with George and Paul devise a plan to unite their communities in order to defeat the Saviors. At first, things go smoothly, as Ryan's forces are able to trap Mark within the Sanctuary. But when some of his close friends begin dying after they attack Mark's outposts, they begin to wonder if their initial victory was just luck. Eventually, Mark mounts a counterattack on the Fort Langley Safe-Zone and things go from bad to worse, ultimately driving Ryan and the rest to abandon the Fort. In the end of part one, Ryan and company move to The Kingdom as Mark and the Saviors have forced Hilltop to join them. All-Out War, Part Two Fort Langley has been demolished, the Hilltop has been conquered and the Saviors seem to be winning the war. Ryan devises one last attempt to defeat the Saviors. When the Saviors attack, Ryan sets his plan in motion. However, they are hopelessly outnumbered and more people end up dying. On the verge of defeat, Ryan offers Mark Shewfelt a truce. Mark agrees, and tells Ryan that he knows everything he did was wrong. Ryan is happy to know this and slices Mark's throat. Ryan then calls for the war between Fort Langley, the Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom and the Saviors to end. Mark Shewfelt survives the attack, and Ryan imprisons him for life as a consequence of his actions. A New Beginning *Two years after the events of ''Dead World Stage of War*'' Many things have changed for Ryan and his "family." The Safe-Zone of Fort Langley has been rebuilt, and vastly improved with new houses, crops and orchards. Besides driving off large herds, the survivors have put full concentration on building new lives for themselves. The addition of a new group in the Safe-Zone strengthens the community and increases their numbers again by nine percent. No Fear No Choice To help establish a new life for the residents of the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, Ashleigh Yzerman leads a supply run consisting of Olivia Holt, Taylor Williamson and Eric Vanderzwaag to gather more supplies (such as food, water, weapons, ammo and building material). However, things backfire and the group finds themselves trapped in town by a large herd of Walkers. In the end, the supply team escapes and returns with some much needed supplies. Crisis of Safety In the midst of rebuilding their community, things take a new twist as Ryan begins having hullucinations of people from the past, including his mother Judy and old friend/rival Andrew West. When this starts causing Ryan to act negatively toward the other survivors, Ashleigh steps up to take charge. As repairs continue regardlessly, Johnson, Megan and Olivia keep watch over Ryan and simultaneously trying to help him. Could there be a reason behind these hullucinations, or is it merely a point in time for Ryan to grieve over those he lost? Only time will tell. Strangers of the Apocalypse Months of surviving in Fort Langley have depleted much of their supplies. Leaving Aaron in charge of the Safe-Zone, Ryan disembarks on a run for supplies, accompanied by Johnson, Megan, Ashleigh, Lizzie, Mika, Olivia and Taylor. While travelling through the woods, they hear and respond to a cry for help. They are able to rescue Pastor Jacob Stokes, who agrees to take them to his church. When Ryan asks about supplies, Pastor Stokes tells him about a stocked warehouse full of food and supplies, but warns him that it was overrun. Ryan decides that the group will go to this warehouse, but insists that Pastor Stokes comes, as Ryan is unsure whether or not he can be trusted. Ryan tasks Olivia with watching his adoptive daughters. Before they leave, Ryan warns Pastor Stokes that if he's hiding anything that could harm his family, he would kill him. The group finds the warehouse and successfully immobilizes the Walker threat, though Taylor has a seemingly close call. The survivors succeed in recovering the supplies and return to the church, where Lizzie shows Ryan cuts in the boarded up windows, suggesting an attempt to get in. Taylor wonders off to clear her mind and is soon knocked out. Nobody notices her absence. Taylor awakens to find herself tied to a pole, her legs amputated and turned into food for a group of strangers. Taylor is shocked to recognize the leader as Gareth, the man in charge of Terminus. Gareth explains that they had to evolve to survive, but then they devolved into hunters after the attack on Terminus. He hopes Taylor understands that it's not personal as the Terminants feast on her roasted leg. Taylor laughs as she reveals she was bitten; prompting outrage from the Terminants. In the end, Ryan prepares his group to leave, and asking Pastor Stokes to join them. Before they leave, they discover Taylor's unconscious form (her legs missing) and after narrowly escaping an onslaught of gunfire, Ryan says that these people just messed with the wrong people. Four Walls and a Roof Ryan and the group are preparing to fight back against their mysterious attackers. Pastor Stokes informs them about Taylor regaining consciousness. Ryan visits Taylor with Olivia's company, and learns that the people who attacked her aren't so mysterious; but they were the surviving Terminants. Ryan claims that this time it won't end until the Terminants are dead. Taylor describes where she was held to Ryan. They later begin searching close residential areas (guided by Jacob), and eventually stumble upon the Terminants. Originally, only Ryan confronts them, unarmed. Gareth begins telling Ryan about what they've been doing since being forced out of Terminus. He believes it is the only way they will survive, as they are terrible hunters. When Gareth makes the decision to kill Ryan, he mimics a pistol with his hand, and Olivia shoots from a bush, injuring one of the Terminants' ears, and shoots Mike's finger off. They then spend the night killing and torturing the Terminants as Jacob looks on in horror. Only Gareth tries fighting back. The survivors return to the church the next morning, feeling extreme remorse for what they did. Ryan admits to Olivia that he believes that because of the actions they took to protect their family, the last of their humanity has been torn to shreds. Olivia assures him that his relationship with Ashleigh will keep his humanity intact. Megan tells Ryan that Taylor wants to talk to him. Ryan does so, and Taylor tells him she is happy that he's kept them alive this long. Later that night, Taylor dies in her sleep and a remorseful Megan shoots her before reanimation. The group buries Taylor in the church graveyard, and Ryan talks to whom he believes is Johnson about the horrible things they did to the Terminants, but it turns out to be Lizzie. Ryan is stunned, but Lizzie tells him that "you do what you have to do, you change for the good of it all." The group prepares to leave, and though Jacob is reluctant, Ryan insists he come with them. Eventually, Jacob agrees, so he can spread the Word of God to other survivors. The group then start on the journey back to Fort Langley. Narrow Paths The story opens with Ryan, Ashleigh, Lizzie and Mika attending Pastor Stokes' church service. Afterwards, Ryan wonders how long they have before they die. Ashleigh goes to keep Olivia company on her watch outside the zone. Ashleigh asks Olivia about what really happened with Taylor's killers, and Olivia explains the whole story. She recommends Ashleigh talk to Ryan about it. Meanwhile, Pastor Stokes begins thinking about what he'd witnessed. He wonders how long it will be until Ryan gets everybody killed. Megan arrives at Ryan's house, and Ryan admits he regrets the actions they took against the Terminants and blames himself for Taylor's death. Megan admits that a long time ago she considered leaving with Jonah, but ultimately decided to stay. Ryan asks if she misses him, to which she says yes, and Ryan asks would she still miss his company if she knew what he did. "Whatever he did before doesn't matter," Megan says. The next day, Ryan wakes up to find Ashleigh cooking breakfast, and is greeted by both Lizzie and Mika. As they eat, Ashleigh tells him that some people have started talking about Pastor Jacob. Ryan makes the decision to talk with the pastor after breakfast. Ryan does so, and learns that Pastor Stokes is merely trying to make up for a terrible sin he committed in the past, and does not like seeing bad things happen to peopke, but admits the Terminants had it coming. Ryan tells him to keep having faith in God before leaving. That afternoon, Olivia returns with news from the Hilltop Colony: a massive herd of Walkers were amassing thirty miles outside the fort. Ryan recruits Megan and Johnson to join him, and Mika asks to come. Heading out, they find the herd less than three days from Fort Langley. Realizing what's at stake, Ryan says that they can't keep the herd away, so they instead head back to prepare the community. Two days pass of preperations, and the Safe-Zone is approached by a stranger, another less known Disney actress named Julia Sarah Stone, who says she can help them. Undead Nightmare Ryan stands in the community room with Johnson, Ashleigh and Olivia as Julia Sarah Stone explains why she came to the Safe-Zone; she had been looking for a place to stay when she saw the massive herd. Ryan asks her how many Walkers she's killed (her answer is over 200), then how many people she's killed and why (her answer is 2 and because they attacked first). Ryan is unsure if she can be trusted; Olivia thinks that if she knows how to help them with the herd, then they should trust her. "It's worth a shot," Ashleigh agrees. Ryan sighs and tells Julia that they've chosen to trust her. With less than a day till the herd arrives, Julia suggests having a small party in two vehicles outside the zone to split the herd to a more manageable level. Johnson believes it might just work, and Ryan asks about their offense. Julia Sarah Stone suggests Megan, Aaron, Ashleigh and Jake take up sniping positions on the wall. Ryan decides to arm everyone else with knives, hatchets and axes, charging Ashleigh with helping the workers fortify the homes. Julia Sarah Stone offers her own help, wanting to prove she can be trusted. The herd arrives the next morning. The party (including Joey and Jack) outside honk their cars' horns, splitting the herd into three smaller herds. Joey and Jack's teams manage to cut down the herd, but Joey is killed by several zombies. Despite their efforts, the herd takes down the main gate. This time the survivors are ready, and readily combat the dead. Many people die during the skirmish, and Ryan is nearly killed by four Walkers before Julia saves him. The community is able to defeat the herd, and Megan remarks how alike it was when they first arrived. Ryan thanks Julia for her plans and says he trusts her. He thanks her for saving his life twice during the fight and asks if she'd be willing to join them. "Of course I would," Julia Sarah Stone says as she shakes his hand, forging a new friendship. To Live or to Die Two months after the herd attack, the Fort Langley Safe-Zone has undergone even more improvements and extra security. The group is pressured to consider alternatives as they realize how much of a threat some of their decisions and the dead pose to the community. A Difficult Day The group continues building their new life in the Fort Langley Safe-Zone. But things may spiral out of hand as tensions begin to run high between Olivia Hastings Holt and Julia Sarah Stone. As this causes trouble across the refuge, Ryan will need to find a peaceful solution to the conflict. The answer may show itself when another supply run becomes necessary. What We Become To Be Added Deception and Treachery To Be Added Here We Remain To Be Added Breakdown To Be Added Plague of the Dead To Be Added No Way Out To Be Added Trivia *The book series appears to focus on both Ryan's and Ashleigh's point-of-view. *It has been officially confirmed that Alannah Kolarcik ended up dying in School of the Dead. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from Season 4 of AMC's hit-television series The Walking Dead, appear in the book series later on. **They make their first appearance in Survivors of the Dead. **Their father's first name has been changed to Brian as to not confuse readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika following their father's death. *''Kickin' It'' stars Leo Howard and Olivia Hastings Holt appear in the book series, introduced in Town of the Dead. **Leo Howard was later marked for death in This Sorrowful Life. **Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a member of the main cast. *Also appearing from the movie Vampire Dog is the teenage actress Julia Sarah Stone, introduced in Narrow Paths. **From that point on, Julia Sarah Stone becomes a member of the main cast. *Ryan has had two best friends in the book series who often show faith in his abilities. Those two are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff': he acted as co-leader prior to Ashleigh's election. He trusted that Ryan could lead everybody to safety. He later sacrificed himself to save Ashleigh, resulting in Ryan and Ashleigh beginning a relationship. **'Olivia Hastings Holt': she later becomes a replacement for Caleb and becomes Ryan's closest friend and advisor. She often listened to his words and offered him advice to help him make decisions. *It is implied that Andrew West, living a lifespan of the first two parts of Dead World Apocalypse is based off Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead television series. **Both were interested in the main character's wife/girlfriend. **Both tried killing the main character once or twice. **Both ended up being killed by the main character, and then killed after reanimation by one of the kids. *It's possible that the title of the book series, Dead World could be based off the hit video game series Dead Space. *Just recently, the author's real life friend Ashleigh Yzerman seemed to approve the idea of her and Ryan becoming a family in the series. *''Dead World'' is Ryan's first book series to feature more than 3 deaths, presumably over 200 deaths. *Fort Langley is revealed to have been made into a Safe-Zone five months after the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. **Fort Langley first appeared in Sanctuary. **Fort Langley was demolished during the War against the Saviors, leaving it temporarily abandoned until two years later when Ryan's group returns to rebuild. **It remains the longest lasting location Ryan's group stays at, with a lifespan of almost three years. *It is said that Olivia Holt is the group's best marksmen, being able to hit her target from miles away. *Mark Shewfelt is the first main antagonist to remain alive, though imprisoned. *It should be noted that Mark Shewfelt is a lot like Negan from The Walking Dead Comic Series. **Both fell for the main character's offer of a truce. **Both killed a member of the main character's group to provide an example. **Both carry a baseball bat covered in barbed wire which they call "Lucille". *Though it is not mentioned in the premise for Something to Fear, three Saviors were killed by Ryan's group on the way to Hilltop. As an act of revenge, the Saviors killed another member of Ryan's group. *Excluding the Saviors that get killed, a total of two main characters die in Something to Fear. Those two are: **'Jonah': after they are captured, Mark gives a speech before choosing his unfortunate victim. Shewfelt selects Jonah, and ignores his pleas, before proceeding to severely beat him with Lucille. **'Russell Hampton': while talking with Tim about daily routines for the Safe-Zone, a Savior named Dwight shoots Russell through the eye with a Crossbow, claiming it to be an act of revenge. * By the time of Survivors of the Dead, ''Ryan appears to have a stronger friendship/relationship with Olivia Holt. * Unlike their storyline in AMC's ''The Walking Dead, Lizzie and Mika do not wind up dead, instead surviving beyond the Prison and throughout the All-Out War story arc. Ryan and Ashleigh, instead, are successful in teaching Lizzie what Walkers really are, saving both her's and Mika's lifes. ** If they didn't succeed, Lizzie may've ended up killing Mika like she did in The Walking Dead Season 4. *Ryan and Ashleigh's romance changes drastically throughout the series. **From School of the Dead up to the climax of This Sorrowful Life they are simply boyfriend/girlfriend. **Ryan proposes to Ashleigh shortly before the Hoodsbury Army attacks the Prison, to which Ashleigh says "yes." **From the climax of This Sorrowful Life to the end of the book series, Ryan and Ashleigh become husband/wife. *''Dead World'' is said to be a remake of Ryan's Apocalyptia book series, which had been cancelled. *In Dead World Uprising Ryan and members of his group arrive to get guns from the Surrey Police Department, where they meet a group led by David. **Ryan offers David a chance to join his group, but David declines. **However, it was later announced that after everyone in his group died, David left Surrey to search for Ryan. ***David arrived at the Prison only to find it overrun and in ruins. ***David later found the Terminus sign that Ryan changed to read "No Sanctuary" a few weeks after the group escaped Terminus. ***David later met Ryan when the latter arrived at the Hilltop Colony. He decides to join Ryan on the trip to Fort Langley. ***David later died during the All-Out War story arc, having been killed saving Taylor from a fatal gunshot. *Taylor shares the same fate as Dale from The Walking Dead comic series. **Both were bitten on the shoulder off-page. **Both ended up being knocked unconscious by strangers and taken to a camp nearby. **It was confirmed that the people who captured Taylor and severed her legs for food were survivors from Terminus. *It has recently been announced that the book series will continue past 15 volumes.